Adam
Creation Adam'' was the first man on Earth and the first human ever mentioned in the Bible. Adam was created by God on Day 6 of creation. (Genesis 1:1) He was born in 4000 B.C., otherwise known as the creation of Earth, being born in the land of Eden. God gave Adam the responsibility of populating the Earth. '''And the LORD God took the man, and put him into the garden of Eden to dress it and keep it.' (Genesis 2:15)' God created Adam from the dust of the ground and placed him in the garden along with his wife Eve. Eve was created from the rib of Adam, as documented in Genesis 2:21-22. '''And the LORD God caused a deep sleep to fall upon Adam, and he slept: and he took out one of his ribs, and closed up the flesh thereof;' (Genesis 2:21)' '''And the rib, which the LORD God had taken from man, made he a woman, and brought her unto the man' (Genesis 2:22) Name Origin Adam ''is a direct translation of the Hebrew word אדם or "man", his name is also derived from Hebrew: אֲדָמָה ''(Earth, land, ground). '' The Garden of Eden '''And the LORD God planted a garden eastward in Eden; and there he put the man whom he had formed.' (Genesis 2:8) 'Adam '''was put into the Garden of Eden by God in 4000 B.C. The land of Eden was then known as Mesopotamia, or Iraq today. When God put Adam and Eve into the garden, they were told to tend to the garden and populate the earth. The garden was vast and produced many fruits and vegetables along with many other crops. Adam and Eve were told that they could eat anything in the garden, excluding one tree. The Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil was the only tree they were '''not '''allowed to eat from, as commanded by God. '''But the tree of knowledge of good and evil, thou shalt not eat of it: for in the day that thou thereof thou shalt surely die.' (Genesis 2:17) '' Downfall As told in Genesis 3, a ''serpent ''surprised Eve in the garden. He said unto her, ''(NLT): "Did God really say you must not eat the fruit from any of the trees in the garden?" Eve replied, "Of course we may eat from the trees in the garden. It's only the fruit from the tree in the middle of the garden that we are not allowed to eat." And the serpent replied, "You wont die! God knows that your eyes will be opened as soon as you eat it, and you will be like God, knowing both good and evil." And the woman was convinced. Eve then saw the beauty of the tree and craved the wisdom it would give her, so she ate the forbidden fruit. She then gave some to Adam, and he ate it too. Then there eyes were opened and they hid from God. God knew what they had done and he banished them both from the garden. After the Garden of Eden Not much is known of what happened to Adam or Eve after the events of the garden, but it is known that they gave birth to many children. Adam died at age 930 and it is not known how long Eve lived. Descendants * Adam * Cain | Abel | Seth ** (Cain): ** Lamech *** (Seth): *** Shem | Ham | Japheth **** (Shem): **** Terah: **** Haran | Abraham ***** (Haran): ****** Lot: ****** Moab | Ammon ******* (Abraham): ******* Ishmael | Isaac | Midian ******** (Isaac): ******** Jacob | Esau Trivia * Adam named every animal on Earth. * According to some Jewish religions, the first wife of Adam was Lilith. * Adam had two known daughters, Azura and Awan. Category:Major Bloodline Category:Old Testament